Doves Really Do Cry
by ll Turtle Dove ll
Summary: After the tragic death of her father, Lina Bernadette finds herself in the small town of Bon Temps with a plan to avoid vampires. Of course luck couldn't be on her side as she meets more vampires than she ever dreamed to. Fluff and lemon later. ERICxOC.
1. Fright and Loss

**_Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic, EVER. In all of existence! It would be much appreciated for reviews and such to hopefully keep me writing some more! Oh, by the way, I do not own any of the original True Blood characters whatsoever, unfortunately, -sniffle- Someday, Eric...baha. Anywho, I DO however, own Lina._**

Chapter I: Fright and Loss

_This is going to be the best birthday he's ever had. Just him and me, and the football game, just like he likes. _

A slight laugh escaped past the girl's lips, but it quickly vanished as she pulled up to her father's home in her fancy '55 Ford T-Bird of a vehicle. Lina turned off the headlights and quietly got out of the car and walked up the drive to the front window to peek inside. Everything was silent, and everything was black. It caused Lina to shiver as she immediately figured out something was wrong. _  
_

Bang. The shot rang crisp and sharp through the cold, night air. This shot had been meant for someone and it faithfully hit its target.

"Daddy…" The word came out in a hoarse whisper while the horrified moss-green eyes stared through the window. She searched to locate the source and stifled a scream. Vampires. Two of them. Both were men, truly handsome, even with those terrifying, malicious eyes, and pearly white fangs. The next scene would leave an image plastered in the girl's mind forever: the vampires were ripping the lifeless corpse of her father apart, and laughing.

_'This is bad…I need to get out of here.'_ The girl thought, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not will her legs to move. Part of the reason was because she was so frightened, and the other part…completely fascinated.

_'Snap out of it!'_ Her mind screamed at her, and she did. Mustering up as much energy as she could, Lina tiptoed down the hall, away from the front window of her father's fabulous condo. She gasped as something hard and cold gripped her neck, not bothering to clear away the dark curls that tumbled down her back.

"Now where do you think you're off to so quickly?" The silky, alluring voice of one of the vampires purred at her. Wasting absolutely no time in indulging him, Lina threw a backward punch against his face, specifically with her right hand which had a silver ring around her middle finger. Bingo. Her ring made contact, just under his right eye. Lina silently thanked the lord for the self-defense lessons she received back in high school. The vampire let her go, stumbling back and howling in agony, giving her just enough time to run down the paved path to her car. A string of curse words ran through her mind at herself for wearing a dress and heels. Shaking, she pulled on the handle, got in, and turned on the ignition.

"Oh, god!" She cried as she looked over to see the vampire recovering and walking to her, looking completely furious. Lina floored the acceleration and leaving a burnt rubber stench in her wake, she sped off toward the freeway.

**I know this first chapter is so short, and I apologize. But I can assure you, future chapters will be longer. Read and review please! By the way, tips on improving my writing are greatly appreciated if you feel they are appropriate! Thanks!**


	2. My Best Friend

_**All right! Second chapter! There's a new character to be introduced and I do so hope you all like him. I, personally, LOVE him. Anyway, as always, I (unfortunately) do now own any of the True Blood characters, except my own. Whee~ Okay, here we go!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter II: My Best Friend

With heart pounding and palms sweaty, Lina raced down the freeway…

_Okay, now I know I saw something I wasn't supposed to, or else they wouldn't have come after me. Well…actually, they probably would have. I'm a 20 year old human girl, after all. Ugh! This is bad. I need to get out of here…Oh, man! All of my stuff!...I'll have someone send it to me. Yeah…Oh, god! Papi! No, I can't go back…Dammit! That dog had better be thankful that I love him so much. Now, where exactly AM I going to go?_

The thoughts swarmed Lina's brain as she drove on, (in the opposite direction originally intended) back to her apartment complex. She pulled up to the small driveway and nervously glanced around: everything seemed safe. Quickly, she got out of her car and ran up the stairs to her apartment, number 445. A sinking feeling flooded through her as she opened the door. Everything was tipped over, broken, or torn apart.

"Oh, god…" she whispered, scanning the room with her mossy-green colored eyes.

"P-Papi?" She stammered, walking slowly through the rooms, searching frantically for her Papillon. She peeked into every room, calling his name quietly. Finally, she wandered to the kitchen, and terror gripped at her insides at the sight that met her there. Bloody, tiny paw prints, of her little dog. But there was no sign of him, anywhere. Tears brimmed her eyes as she exited her apartment, closing the door. Then, quite unexpectedly while she miserably descended the stairs, a high-pitched whine sounded from behind a bush. Lina's head snapped up, her dark curls bouncing slightly as she did so and she raced down the stairs, once again cursing herself for wearing such a fancy dark red, halter ensemble with matching 7" stilettos.

"Papi?" Lina called, slowly approaching the bush.

"Papi, it's me, it's Lina. It's Mama." She cooed sweetly so that he would recognize the voice that she often used with him. After a moment of hesitation, Papi came limping out of the bushes and nuzzled his tiny body into Lina's arms. His soft, long, white fur was covered in blood, probably his own, and his large, icy-blue eyes seemed frightened. A sob broke out of Lina as she sat there a moment, cradling her loyal companion to her.

"Let's get you cleaned and bandaged up." Lina said, before adding, "Then, we have GOT to get out of here."

Careful not to hurt his paw any further, Lina gathered the small fluff-ball of a dog into her arms and took him up the stairs to her apartment. Papi let out a protesting whine, but Lina quickly comforted him.

"It's all right, all the scary vampires are gone." She said, though she doubted that they would be gone for good, which was why they needed to leave, and quickly. Setting Papi on the kitchen counter, Lina examined his paw and breathed a huge sigh of relief, seeing that the wound was just a tiny piece of glass, wedged into his little paw. She plucked the shard from Papi's foot, (a little yelp from Papi) and turned the faucet on, so that she could soak his paw. Very thoroughly, she cleaned out the cut and dried it with a paper towel before ripping the hem of her dress, making it at least an inch shorter, and wrapped it around Papi's foot.

"There we are! Good as new." Lina giggled, and Papi yipped appreciatively. Once again, she gathered the pup in her arms and headed to the car. She set Papi in the passenger's seat and grabbed an atlas out from the glove box.

"Well, Papi," she said as she unfolded the map, "where should we head off to?" Papi cocked his head to one side and went in to sniff on the map a little bit, and then he sat back and looked curiously at Lina. She put her finger on the spot where his nose touched and scanned that area.

"Bon Temps, Louisiana, huh?" There was a brief pause before Lina put the car into gear and headed south, toward Louisiana.

"Bon Temps it is."

* * *

The ride to Bon Temps seemed to go on forever, and Lina was still a few hours away. But the car was running low on gas, so she had to pull over to a Podunk gas station. At least it was in Lina's mind. She got out of the car and took a good, long hard look at the place. There were only two gas pumps, and the building itself was about the size of a miniature coffee hut.

"Well, it's…um…quaint?" she said in a bit of a question, because she wasn't quite sure if it was even that. Lina walked toward the little place and walked inside. There was only enough room for maybe five people to stand around.

"Hello, I would like to put thirty on gas pump two?" Lina said, sliding her credit card over the counter, to the cashier standing there. She received a blank look and realized there was no credit card machine.

_Of course. No credit card machine. I'm sure I have a twenty in my purse somewhere…Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I probably look awful, I'm tired, I probably reek of blood and my hair is disgusting. And my Daddy…no, don't think about it Lina. At least I have Papi._

While Lina was lost in her thoughts, she absentmindedly had been digging through her little black handbag, searching for some cash. She finally managed to find a twenty and she slapped it on the counter and gave a curt little nod. The cashier beamed at Lina and pressed a few buttons on the register and the really old computer. Lina glanced around and noticed a few novelty items, meant for the entertainment of children.

"Stake a vampire…" she snorted, picking up the little package containing a plastic stake.

_What a joke._

A glint of something caught her eye and she looked to the right.

"Now there could be something useful…I'll also take these." She said, showing the cashier the package of tiny silver chains. Lina handed the clerk a five, (after more digging) and pushed out of the door, heading back to her car. She finished putting the gas in and hooked the nozzle back up, and just as she had done so, she felt a familiar cold sensation around her neck accompanied with the familiar voice in her ear.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Isn't Papi just adorable? And, sorry to end on a cliffy, but it's just so exciting! Gah! Hope you all liked it! And I hope it was longer this time and just as a heads up, length is something I may have an issue on, but I'm still gonna try really hard! Read and review please and thanks!**


	3. Author's Note

**As I'm sure you all noticed, I've been on quite the hiatus with my stories, and I'm here now to tell you: NO MORE! This goes for all of my stories, so if you're interested, you can have yourself a little looksie.**

**As for right now, this is just an author's note/apology.**

**I'm really sorry, EVERYONE, for being away for so long. I've had a multitude of things happen to me recently, both good and bad, and though I've had free time, I just haven't had the will to write. But one of the good things is that I've recently found myself a few wonderful and trusting friendships that have really given me perspective on a lot of things in my life. If that makes any sense. I've also been so very inspired by them to continue my writing and that is what I shall do! **

**So, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all who have read, commented, favorited etc. all of my stories. I'm so very grateful for all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy reading my fanfic! **

**Always Your Fellow FanFic-er and Friend And Lots of Love, **

**Kenni Lynn; Turtle Dove**


End file.
